


You belong.

by oscarwildeboytoy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, a little hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwildeboytoy/pseuds/oscarwildeboytoy
Summary: Kevin wakes up with nightmares that have become routine. Carlos and Cecil comfort him and let him know he is loved.





	You belong.

Kevin fidgeted with the edge of the blanket. He'd pulled the seam from the edge and still pulled more. His eyes stared blankly at the static on the tv screen. He had meant to turn it off, but thoughts had gotten in the way. 

"Kevin?"

A sleepy voice from the hallway pulled Kevin from his thoughts and he glanced in that direction. 

"Hmm?"

Carlos stepped from the hallway rubbing his eyes. He yawned and then walked to the other man sitting next to him. He squinted without his glasses on.   
"Why are you awake?"

Kevin knew there was more to the question. Why are you awake and alone out here? Was what he was sure Carlos really wanted to ask. 

"Don't know. Can't sleep."

He looked away from the scientist's caring eyes back at the lifeless static of the tv screen. 

"Kevin?"

The scientists voice was pleading. Kevin considered answering but another voice distracted him. 

"What are you two doing up at this hour?"

Cecil walked in as well his nightgown askew and Carlos's glasses in his hand. The scientist took them gratefully and put them on. 

"I just couldn't sleep."

Kevin reiterated. 

"Why?"

His double sat Carlos's feet and looked at him with genuine concern. Something Kevin Still wasn't used to seeing. 

"Just.. couldn't."

Carlos and Cecil shared a knowing look.   
"You don't have to tell us honey."

Carlos said gently pulling him to his side in a soft embrace. Kevin waited a moment before he confessed.

"I'm having nightmares..."

He sighed and added quietly. 

"Again."

Carlos nodded and held the man tighter. Cecil leaned his head against Kevin's knee.

"Do you want to talk about them?"

Kevin shook his head quickly.

"No. I want to be here... not there."

The other two men nodded.

"You're here."

Cecil reassured.

"And you aren't going anywhere."

Carlos added. Kevin nodded trying to hold tighter of both of them. 

The tv static continued as the three men lay there in it a grey light. The majority of their town fast asleep. Kevin was here, he belonged here. With them, and their arms around him only proved that.

**Author's Note:**

> I... love this ship.. so much. I hope y'all like it! Please leave comments!


End file.
